


Every Pleasure

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Mind-Fuck, Sacofricosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legilimens had access to pleasures that eluded the ordinary witch or wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Pleasure

A Legilimens had access to pleasures that eluded the ordinary witch or wizard. Pleasures of sensation, persuasion, fantasy – the ability to touch without touching, know without being told, speak without words….   
  
Even now, the sheer power of it took Severus's breath away. He had all that a man could imagine and more, everything that he wanted.  
  
There was nothing for him at Hogwarts – it was full of hormone-driven adolescents, fumbling and frustrated. Severus found no satisfaction in their fantasies, in watching them make fools out of themselves and each other, in adolescent crushes and insipid heartbreak. It was enough to make him ill.  
  
Grimmauld Place, on the other hand, was full of potential. Ever since Potter had left his wife and brats, seeking refuge in the mutt's ancestral home, it had been rife with sexual tension. Lust, want, need, the raw emotions that a Legilimens fed on … Severus lingered there longest, haunting the house when Potter was there.   
  
Between Potter and his godson, there was enough unrequited lust in the air to burn the house down to its rotting foundations.  
  
Severus gloried in it. The potential was there, the power thrummed through him. At any moment, at any second, he could reach out and _twist_ and take it. A thought here, a touch to the pleasure center there, and he could make Potter fall in love with his latest fling – a different thought, a push in the other direction, and he could push Potter off the brink of orgasm and down the slope into madness, constant pleasure and constant pain.   
  
After all this time, Potter was _his_. Severus was not going to waste the chance, now that he had it. He would taste Potter's pleasure, one way or another.  
  
He had nothing but time and patience, the native cunning that had always seen him through, and it would be more than enough. He watched and waited and bided his time.  
  
Teddy Lupin was up to something. He danced around Potter, as awkward and fumbling as any schoolboy, and Severus smelled _desire_ on him, fresh and strong. He ached for Potter – he wasn't just another refugee taking advantage of Potter's generosity and hiding out in Grimmauld Place.   
  
Lupin was there because he wanted Potter. Severus didn't need to be a Legilimens to see that – but Lupin was there, and that was all the opportunity that Severus needed.  
  
And it happened one morning, as Severus had known it would. Potter came downstairs for breakfast, his hair wet and tousled as though he was fresh from a shag, and his eyes lit up when he saw Lupin. "Morning, Teddy."  
  
Lupin couldn't take his eyes off Potter, and Severus was the only one who saw him – the only one who ever saw. Lupin slouched in his chair, shoving his hand in his pocket, and he stared at Potter and he bit his lower lip and he began to wank himself. Right there at the breakfast table. Right where Potter could see him, if he only looked.  
  
Severus slipped into his mind, not even needing eye contact when Lupin was like this, his skin flushed and his breath fast and his heart pounding. He felt it, what Lupin felt – the rush through his veins, the coarse cloth against his prick, the comforting circular hole in his pocket, a secret that only he knew about. It was a secret that he shared with Severus, though unwittingly, and Severus shivered as the secret ran through him like a breeze rippling through stiff canvas. It was _his_ now.  
  
Lupin's breath was coming harder and his hand was moving faster and he was close, so close. He wanted Potter, wanted him so badly that Severus could feel the ache, feel it resonating through his frame.   
  
"You don't have to stay here to keep an old man company," Potter said, smiling at Lupin. He licked a drop of honey off his spoon, raising his gaze from his teacup for the first time.   
  
He didn't look at Severus – he never did.  
  
Instead, he looked at Lupin. He looked and looked and looked, never wavering, and Lupin _came_ and Severus felt it. The glorious white-hot burst of orgasm, the moment when pleasure bordered on pain, when it was enough and not enough and almost and possible and pure … when Lupin looked at Potter. When it was love, innocent and simple.  
  
"I want to stay here for you," Lupin said, wiping his sticky hand in his pocket. He clenched his fingers in a fist around the white tablecloth and looked away from Harry. "I wouldn't leave you, Harry … not the way _she_ did. I'll stay here with you forever. I'll swear an Unbreakable Vow."  
  
Potter knocked over his cup, spilling the dark tea all over the white tablecloth. His hands shook and he made no move to mop up the spill. "You're too young for me," he said. "You don't know what you want."  
  
Potter had taken stranger after stranger, pushing them away because he could not trust again. Lupin reached to touch him, putting a hand on Potter's forearm – the same hand that had been shoved down his trousers a minute ago, Severus noted with a smirk.   
  
" _Please._ "  
  
Severus did it then. He slipped into Potter's mind, easy as an eel, deft and gentle, and pushed him. He could have sent Potter into Lupin's arms, he could have sent Potter away screaming. He could have driven Potter to the brink of madness or damaged him so that he'd never love again.  
  
Severus pushed – just one word, one _yes_ , one vow – and withdrew. This was not for him, this moment, the first tender touches and sickening sweet kisses.  
  
Severus would have his moment later, would take his passion when Potter and Lupin were lost in each other. When they were caught up in each other's arms, Potter thrusting into Lupin's tight heat, biting his shoulder and bruising him – when they were fucking their way through the house, learning each other as only lovers could, Severus would have them then.   
  
He'd slip into their minds and take his pleasure with them. He'd have Potter's love, even if by proxy – he'd wring groans of pleasure from Potter's lips. He'd know the look on Potter's face when he came, and he would use Lupin's lips to kiss every inch of Potter's face when he was sated.  
  
There was nowhere they could go to escape a Legilimens, no room in the house without a portrait frame. They were trapped in Grimmauld Place, and they were at his mercy. Severus would have them both.   
  
Every pleasure was open to him.


End file.
